


Amor de madre

by castielhelvisek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor de madre, asesinato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhelvisek/pseuds/castielhelvisek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sufro,duele.Madre,¿no puedes mejorarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor de madre

Veo blanco,supongo que mi corazón ha vuelto a fallar.Siento un peso en mi mano,giro para ver a mi madre dormir en la silla que hay junto a mi cama,lamento que ella pierda su sueño,posiblemente el primero en horas,pero mi pecho duele y siento como se me acaba el aire.La llamo en un susurro ronco hasta que ella se agita, demostrando que ya despertara.

Unos dias despues me han dado de alta del hospital,me encantaría decir que ahora estoy mejor y no me duele nada,pero sería mentir.Mi pecho arde,me cuesta respirar y estoy en reposo absoluto,quiero que esto acabe,quiero acabar con mi vida pero soy demasiado cobarde,por eso se lo pedire a la persona más valiente que conozco,mi madre.

Siento más que veo el dolor de mi madre por esto,pero mi dolor amaina,el agua me traga luego escucho una despedida de mi madre.

Despierto nuevamente en un lugar blanco,pero a diferencia de mi última visita al hospital es que frente a mi, en una extraña tipo de telvisión, veo a un mujer llorar frente a un tribunal que no hace más que insultarla llamandola asesina;cuando descubro quien es no puedo evitar llorar y gritar ante la dureza con la que trataban a mi madre,quien fue contra su Dios y su ley por quitarme el dolor de mi alma,quien me quería más que su propia felicidad,a quien yo había exigido demasiado...

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...mi primera "historia" original,¿un comentario?


End file.
